Alliance
by PulserRay
Summary: Chapter 5 is now UP! Summary will be updated, the title may also too. In the thick fog, on the island where Hiccup lost his leg. Where the mountain lies the large alpha that was killed. What was on the other side of the island in the thick fog that was yet to be explored? Exploding fishes starts it all... Rating may change. A How to Train Your Dragon crossed Ranger's Apprentice!
1. Chapter 1 Take Flight

_Please be warned this Fanfic story contains the following information._ _How to train your dragon movie 1 &2 and the television series (Comment if I should include the season 3 and 4 or not. Else I will have them in it). Ranger's apprentice books 1-10. _

**Chapter 1 Take Flight.**

* * *

 _Berk._

 _This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._

"Come on buddy, let's do this one more time." A young voice spoke out of the mask, which the night black beast gargled.

"Yeah I know, we got time for one more time. Then we can go back to the village."

Giving a dragon sigh, Hiccup returned on to the saddle clicking the mechanism, he and Toothless took off with a burst of near-sonic speed.

"Whooooohoooo!" Hiccup shouted as the wind currents could be felt through his hair.

Toothless looked at his rider and let his tongue out. There was a flock of baby dragons flying in circles and then Toothless fired into the water which blew up a school of fish into the air. It was a new type of water resistant plasma blast.

The sun began to set along the horizons, began setting a course back to Berk. Quickly, they saw the big rocks with the burning torches inside, and bustling of commotion as every Viking prepared to return their nightly activities.

Hiccup heard a familiar call as he got off Toothless, "Hiccup!"

"Hey Astri-" he was suddenly cut off with a kiss from his girlfriend.

In his ears he heard Tuffnut shouting an apology as the twins and Snotlout was chasing a wild yak.

"-Sorry." Astrid slightly embarrassed. She then turns and shouts after them, "Watch where you're going or else you're finding tomorrow with a sore headache!"

Hiccup shook his head, "Why can't someone build a strong enough pen to hold those yaks?"

"Maybe…you should take care of that." Astrid replied with a smile.

Hiccup puts his face into his hands. Ever since he was declared as chief, things weren't really much different to his surprise. As the matter of fact, most of the things were taken care of by his mother. Everyone in the village agreed that Hiccup should wait until he has finally settled his "adventurous blood"

For his part, he was relieved that he won't have to give up the freedom of doing whatever he liked.

"Yeah, so what's the progress?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid walked in stride leaning on him, "Well…today we managed to get those who were interested in riding a dragon…to become friendly with them."

Hiccup nodded, "And few years ago we wouldn't have been able to achieve that."

"Well it all came from of your stupid…and crazy ideas." Astrid looks up at him.

Hiccup laughed out loud, "And I wonder who liked the idea?"

"…you got a point there."

Toothless growled at Stormfly, one of the few dragons who loves and still dares to disobey what he wants.

"Seems like Toothless want's some fish but Stormfly won't give it to him." Astrid smiles.

Hiccup looked at the two dragons, "Ehh… Let's just walk away really slowly before they bring us two in on this fish-frenzy"

There were some empty barrels toppled over with a loud crash when Fishlegs was running towards Hiccup.

"Hey Fishlegs, what is it?"

Fishlegs stopped and gathered his breath, "Dagur."

"Wait what?" Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed with distress and concern.

Astrid whistled and the blue deadly nadder whipped her tail at Astrid's axe nearby which flew and embedded itself onto the ground near her, which she picked it up. "If he's coming, we'll get him."

Fishlegs gulped, "Not that simple. He's got everything remember? Dragon trapping equipment SPECIALLY made for TRAPPING dragons?"

Hiccup smiles, "Then let's hit him with everything we got. This is what we do and what we are able to do."

 _Araluen._

"Elbows higher! Keep steady breathing and take your aim! A missed shot means you'll be the one in a knot!" Will shouts at the trainee Rangers.

Gilan chuckles, "How's the training going."

Will looked at him as leaned on the tree, "Raymond seems to be have improved his shot, trust me by not a lot but he's getting there. I don't see why Ranger 12 wanted him."

"They say he managed to pick a fly out of thin air with a stick and swatted it." Gilan said with some kind of tone.

"Swatted out from the air? What in Gorlog's name does that qualify to be a Ranger's Skill?" Will asked incredulously.

Halt appears near him, "Well I say it's certainly better than your yapping mouth."

"Thanks Halt. I don't see you annoyed when the Lady Pauline asks you ten billion questions each day." The former apprentice replied.

The greybeard silenced at that point. Will and GIlan grinned at each other.

Halt shouts giving the trainees with a fright, knowing very well who the voice belonged to. "Ten rounds in the circuit! One that finishes it after sunset has to tend Alebard and Tug!"

Gilan complained, "Hey! What about my horse!?"

Halt gives him a long stare. "Let's go, Duncan wants to talk to us."

"Why would the king need us anyways?" Will asked.

Halt sighed visibly, with the shoulders going up and down.

Gilan adds in, "That was a question."

"Yes I know what a question is Gilan, thanks for reminding me." With an irritated tone.

Will joins in, "It was also a meaningful one."

Taking an option, he got up on to Alebard and started down the road towards the Araluen Castle.

"Scored another one, anyway. Seems like its urgent"

Ooo

"What do you mean Erak's men are finding fish blowing up from the water?" Gilan asks with a surprised tone.

The King shugged equally confused, "That's what they are saying. They've tried heading towards that place but there is a thick fog."

Will shook his head, "Just sail in there then!"

Halt replies, "Not that easy Will, according to these letters. There are rocks that are dangerous and could sink their ships. They need some experienced tracking skills to go into the fog with them and see what's on the inside and why the fish are blowing out of the water."

Gilan sighed as he fiddled with an arrow, "Whose neck found this fog patch?"

"Hal. Hal Mikkelson." Halt read, "You know, he's an half Araluen and Skandian."

Will sets a fist into his palm, "Wait. They want an experienced tracker? Are they asking for us?"

"Yes. Now, normally I wouldn't want to send my valuable rangers anywhere unless it regards the kingdom's security but…" the king trailed off.

Gilan looked at him, "I didn't know you go for the loot your majesty."

"Well they did say that part too. However, fish blowing out of the water seems a really interesting thing to investigate now is it not? Gathering intel is what Rangers are supposed to do…" the king said

Halt spoke, " Well I hate sailing and there are some matters I need to turn to around the kingdom."

Gilan nods, "So do I, Blaze needs tending and Baron Arald wanted me to do something near the woods by Malcolm."

Will looked at them all and sighed, "This means me doesn't it."

Gilan puts his arms around the young boy, "Don't worry, a very special woman will be joining you on a similar task with you and your duty will mean to protect her as well."

Will sighed again, "Great." Not paying attention to the information that he stressed "special" a bit too much.

* * *

 **Hi people!**

 **This is the first chapter…I am not quite sure where this is heading since I have a foggy plan. But I got the baseline! If people want to say something or want to suggest anything. Feel free to do that for sure as for the story has yet to begin quite deeply. Updating duration will vary! (not too long i hope)**

 **:D**

 **~Pulse!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Dreamworks from the movie and tv show How To Train Your Dragon/Rider's of berk. Characters belong to John Flanagan from Ranger's apprentice...fanfic story for people's enjoyment and my own. I don't own them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Too Repetitive

**Chapter 2 Too Repetitive**

* * *

Ruffnut asks, "Do you think our sheep-launcher would be helpful against Dagur?"

Tuffnut hits her on the head, "Of course my dimwit twin sister of my family, it DID help against that sea-class 10 alpha that Drago was riding."

Astrid stares at them, "Could you two please use your heads and not get eels stuck in them?"

The twins looked at each other, Tuffnut spoke with a complicated tone, "According the my great, great, great Thorston. I don't not believe it is possible for an eel to be stuck inside of a head."

Suddenly barf and belch releases and sparks the gas which exploded, making everyone cough.

"Belch!"

"Barf!"

Tuffnut turns to their dragon, "I agree, fair beast!"

"Ruff, Tuff? Can we get a move on please" Hiccup asks with the usual annoyed tone.

They heard a repeated ring of a bell from another part of the island.

Fishlegs gulped, "They are here?"

Tuff cries, "Oh no! The horror! The HORROR!"

Astrid gives a silencing deadly glare at him.

Hiccup nods to Toothless, "Come on buddy, lets go."

Ooo

Dagur smells the air, "Ah, I smell a certain burp. And that is a hiccup. And when there's a hiccup, there is a night fury!"

The beserker's in the fleet laughs and roars. Suddenly they heard the familiar supersonic screech.

Hiccup, in his mask, spoke calmly under the light armor. "Toothless, plasma blast"

Dagur laughs manically, "Hiccup! My old pal! How –snort- have you been doing?"

"Better off than those 2 sinking boats of course!" Hiccup calls back.

Astrid sighs covering her face with her hand, "Ugh…"

Fishlegs inputs, "We've been at this for so long that we practically are mutual enemies."

Snotlout drops down from Hookfang, "He give the whole new meaning of frienemies…"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at him.

"What?"

Tuff puts a finger on his chin, "Hmm…"

"WHAT" Snotlout looked and then touch his face all over. "Did I forget something on my beautiful, attractive face?"

He grabs Hookfang's head and stares at it, "I don't do i?"

Ruff spoke, "You look a LOT more smarter than you actually look than that dragon over there."

"Shouldn't we go help Hiccup err…. Chief out?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid chuckles, "We probably should, we can't let him have ALL that fun." She nudges, "Spine shot!"

There was a whip of the tail and ripped through the sails and blasted some holes into the ships. Some beserkers jumped for the water.

Dagur laughs again as he sees the rest of them joining in. "Yes Hiccup, yes Hiccup. Just come on a little closer…"

Hiccup sees the rest of them, "25 points for the ships, 70 for Dagur!"

Dagur bellows at the sound, "I am NOT for aiming! Although I must say I am quite handsome" Rubbing his hair. "BESIDES that point, Hiccup! I WILL END YOU"

Hiccup rolls his eyes, "That's what you said two days ago."

Dagur licked his lips, "Oh did i? Wait. Hold on…"

A spike nearly took pinned him, he raised his fists, "HEY IM THINKING HERE!"

Astrid shook her head.

Savage asks, "Uh…boss?"

"Quiet, I am thinking." Dagur hushed

"This is a bit urgent boss…" Savage continued not looking at him anymore.

"I thought I said I was THINKING-" he then had a weird look on his face. "That's it! You, ready the traps!"

"INCOMING PLASMA BALL!"

It blasted a ship out of the water however it wasn't something to cheer over.

Suddenly around the cove, more ships sailed over and fired large nets and had dragon cages on the ships as well. All of them had eels that that were live and electrified the ropes that were slightly hinted of metal.

As soon as they touched the dragon riders, they were immediately shocked and fell right down onto the waiting decks of boats.

Dagur laughs loudly, "See? I told you my plan worked!"

Savage chuckles softly, "Well..uh…it was my idea..actually.."

"MINE!" Giving a cold deadly stare to him, who gulped "Ur, yes, yours sir. All your ideas."

"JUST kidding. HAHA! Ill give you 10 PERCENT credit"

One of the crew raised their hands, "What do we do now?"

Dagur laughs and turns towards the question, "What now? We retreat and come back again for a better plan-" He trails off as he saw a nightfury and an unconscious Hiccup in a net.

"Wait, why is HE on MY ship?" Then before anyone could answer, "I CAUGHT THE INFAMOUS HICCUP"

Rubbing his hands together, "This is JUST too good." Looking at Savage, "Hey wait, is it my birthday today? Don't tell me it is. I LOVE this present I JUST love it!"

Savage looked at the crossbowman and shrugged.

"Let's bring him back to the Dagur's Foggy Edge" Dagur chuckles loudly and snorts.

Savage scratched his head, "I thought it was called the Dragon's Killer Den?"

"No no no my good friend, it is called THE Dagur's FOGGY edge! Got it? Good. Now lets sail now before these two wake up."

"Should we kill the others?" Savage asks pointing at the other ships.

"Wait. WHAT others?" Dagur looked at his other ships. "We caught them too? I Thought I wanted ONLY Hiccup and the NIGHTfury! Now we have to deal with these ones!? Nevermind, take them with us."

Dagur's Berserkers fleet sailed out of sight before anyone noticed at berk that Hiccup was long gone. Not that anyone would be suspect anything anyway.

Of course, Gustav and his reserve team of riders were causing trouble as a sheep flew across berk with a black smoke trailing behind hit.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Honestly, I actually took a few moments nearly to figure out which twin was named what .**

 **Anyways! That's chapter 2! Suggestions are always open feel free to PM me as you would like.**

 **~Pulse out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep

**Chapter 3 Sleep**

* * *

Will sighed on the dock as he inspected his arrows again. "Where could those blasted Skandians be? I thought they had to pick up an important person. I wonder who would that be?"

Then he had a cringe worthy thought of Crowley and Halt laughing, "Oh don't tell me it's going to be that Ranger Bob…"

He then saw the familiar triangle shaped sail come into sight. "There they ar-"

Will paused as he saw a blonde, tall figure at the rails. "Alyss?"

At the bow railing, he saw the familiar girl who waved which made Will involuntarily smile.

He mutters, "Oh…that's who they were talking about…" bringing up his hand to his face. "How was I so stupid…."

He hears a shout from above, seeing a looming shadow.

"Hey Ranger Will!" Seeing a Ingvar squinting at the fuzzy person on the land.

Jesper leans on the edge of the rails, "Hey archer, you going to stand there with your hand in the face or you going to hop on to start moving?"

Will gives him a cold glare, "And I won't be coming along then. Come on Tug, let's go back to the cabin, I promised the old lady that I'd figure out how to deal with that boar or something"

Alyss spoke, it was obvious with her voice that she was 'angry'.

"And now you're going to leave a poor, small, vulnerable lady aboard this ship to who knows where?!"

Tug gave Will a look saying: You sure you want to deal with her?

Will froze and sighed. "All I said was I won't be coming along. I'll leave Tug with you. He'll be with you for the whole time."

With the corner of his mouth muttered, "Hardly defenceless or small…."

Tug shook his mane: No way am I going with an angry lady. You deal with her. Plus how will you get back to the cabin?

Will ignored him, as he heard her response "What was that little bit? Don't make me tell them everything about you!"

There was a chuckle amongst the Heron crew.

"Okay okay. Coming… can't anyone take a joke these days? There's no Halt here. I'm taking his job now." Will said loudly.

As he passed Alyss, she muttered. "Sure you are. Sure you will."

Hal, satisfied, called an order. "Set sail towards the last known position of exploding fishes!"

Stig gives a light rub on the wood of the ship. "Hal, I think I like our original ship better."

Hal sighed, "I know Stig, I know. But this ship is designed and built for the exact reason to be bigger than the original Heron."

Ulf added, "Stronger!"

Wulf cuts him off, "Faster!"

The other twin glares at the other. "No, you got some Gorlog's toenails in your ears?"

Lydia gagged, "Ew. Thanks for that."

The twins began to bicker.

"No, do you?"

"No, because I'm not the one who finds that this ship is any different than our other one. It's always fast"

"Well I knew that-"They both saw the wink from Hal which they instinctively took their seats and rowed a bit on the spot…..in an eerie sync.

It didn't occur to them that Ingvar was too far away to even see Hal winking.

Will gave a doubtful glance at Alyss, "EXPLODING fishes?"

She gave a shrug, "The saw fishes flying straight out of the water for some reason."

Will nodded. "Well this seems like it will be a long trip. So 'night"

After a long silence with the waves crashing against the hull and the wind blowing against the sail, they covered some grounds pretty quickly.

Will who appeared to be sleeping sneaked a few hidden glances to admire Alyss.

Alyss who was busy writing something suddenly spoke, "You do realize I know you're not really sleeping Will."

Will's body immediately stiffened as well as hiding in his cloak red with embarrassment.

She then revealed, "And I know you keep looking at me…" Her voice was oddly closer to him now. Suddenly there was an immense force that ripped is hood into the clear.

"HAHA! So you WERE looking at me!" Alyss laughs vibrantly.

Stig looked at Will. "He's red as a tomato!"

Everyone broke into a roar of laughter which Will glared at Alyss and puts his hood back on.

It wasn't long before they saw the great vast white sheet of fog appear in front of them.

Will puts his hand above his eyes from the sun, "Wow. There is no end to the top now is it?"

Edvin nods, "From what we could tell even from our equipment, it seems endless."

Ingvar gave a big chuckle, "Not that I could tell that"

Lydia remarked, "I wasn't with you guys earlier. But its…"

Hal nodded, "We tried sailed down to see the end of its fog but ….it took too long."

"We almost crashed into jagged rocks. It's a dead field in there with rocks that seems like if we touched it, our ship will sink right there and then." Ulf said with hand gesture with Wulf found himself nodding.

He felt his mistake and quickly hid his nod with a big sneeze. Will noted that.

Jesper then continued on, "But that's when we saw a big flash of red and saw fishes exploding out of the water."

Will dove at that, "Out of the water?"

"Well…we found some fish that we've never seen before actually floating and what seemed like dead from…fire…"

Alyss nodded, "Uh…huh."

Will rapped his bow against the rails of the ship. "Wait wait wait."

Everyone turned their eyes to him.

"You brought me all the way out here to the middle of nowhere and think I can navigate through THAT?" Will points his bow at the big white fog.

Everyone gave him nods.

"Great. Just great. How long do we have?" Will asked with a sigh, wishing he could just be resting peacefully out in the woods.

Edvin replies, "We are good for a few or so weeks."

Will plopped himself comfortably down and leaned his back against the rail. "Nice to know. I'll take a break."

Everyone looked at him with a surprised stare.

Alyss shrugged, "Well. We might as well take his example and rest. We have been sailing since daybreak not even. I can already see the streaks of the red and orange up in the sky. Plus he's sleeping for real now"

"Alright crew, break for…." Hal trailed off. "How long?"

"Just take a break!" a voice came under the cloak.

Wulf or Ulf standing beside him leaped 2 paces away from him. Lydia gave Alyss a doubting look, questioning if she truly could see if he's sleeping.

"IF you are wondering if Alyss was right…I WAS asleep until you lot kept hollering about…" Will answered.

"Wait actually if you keep hollering wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Really?" Stefan.

"Yeah! You all could push this fog away with your voices."

A silence fell upon the ship.

"What? No one got the joke? Fine. I'm sleeping."

Stig opened his mouth to ask something before getting cut off by the soft snores.

Hal shrugged and worked his way around preparing to stop for the night.

It was well on the way into the night. From the low roar of the chatter from the crew, Alyss sat beside Will and in a low voice spoke.

"So have you figured out what we should do?"

There was no response after a long while. She soon began to second guess and think he was REALLY sleeping…for real. She remembered before the Choosing day, Will sleep well through loud things if he wanted.

Will gave a really silent sigh. "There's nothing that goes pass you doesn't it?"

She was slightly startled by him. "Um….yeah?"

"I did work out something…but first…didn't we cross the sea or ocean or something?" Will asks.

She began to nod then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yes…"

"So tell me Alyss. That would mean the water is VERY deep right?"

She agreed slowly, unsure where he was going with this.

"Okay…"

There was a slight pause. She knew he was up to something or came up with something good.

"Okay. Then why were there rocks so sharp it could sink a ship by touching it coming out from the water?"

Alyss took a moment to sink what he just told her in.

"Oh."

"Ohhhhhhh…."

"OHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Yeah sorry everyone. –sighs- things are puffing out really crazily these past months. So that's why. I'll be working on this one every spare time I can get :)**

 **Same goes for my other story Modern Apprentice, (plus also I'm blown back from the lack of ideas to go on with it. I might just head into phase two with a second story set out. Not sure.. Yes a phase TWO for those who read that story as well.**

 **From the note, as i wrote this, I smartly figured out a way for Will to find the way into the fog. CANT WAIT TO REVEAL IT. (Rock thing was just clever. Anyone agree with me? No? Okay –hugs stuffie-)**

 **~Pulse out!**

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, I've taken them to heart :)**

 **(And I know right! There's only like a couple stories in this section…)**


	4. Chapter 4 Just Rocks

**Chapter 4 Just Rocks**

* * *

Will saw a collective nod around him of understanding- with a bit of admiration- eyes and heads.

Hal calls out, "Ready the sails in a few mins. Set when all ready!"

Stig sighs and shakes his head, "You always come up with the most interesting ideas Ranger."  
Will opens his mouth to reply but Alyss cuts him off, "He always tends to do that…isn't that right Will?"

Will shrugged and nods, "You guys needed help, so I'm giving you some. Anyway we should really get going. We don't know how long the winds will still blow into the fog that never disappears."

Stig nods and shouts, "Oars and sail-"

"Don't get the sails, we only need the oars. Two men on both sides. Rest of you pick up an oar and keep 'em up and on the rails. All eyes peeled on the water" Lydia shouts with a commanding tone snapped any idle conversations into rapid precise actions

Will gave an approving nod in her direction and turns to Hal, "Maybe you should let her be the skirl, the boys listen to her faster than my grandmother can suck eggs." **  
**"Maybe" Ignoring his question of why his grandmother sucked eggs in the first place.

Edvin places himself next to the cloaked figure at the bow who was watching the waters intently.

"So let me get this straight, there is an island because of these rocks."

Will doesn't leave his attention on the water, but replies after a short while, "Yes, unless you happen to know any rocks that is as tall as whatever the depth of an ocean may be?"

The boy nodded, "Interesting, it makes sense."

"Of course it does."

There was a silence on the ship as they maneuvered their way into the forbidden- ridden waters. Wulf looked at one of the rocks that were only one arms reach away from the port side. It gave off a shadow from whatever was left of the light possible to be shone through the thick fog.  
"So….why are we looking for ripples again?" Ulf asks to only the earshot of Wulf, but unknowingly, Will picked it up too.

"We are looking for gorlog's hair that's why."

"Why are-" Ulf saw a glare from both sides, one from Hal and one from Will.

Will sighs, "We are looking ripples that are not heading in the direction we want to go." Will points to the flag, "You see that flag? That is what Alyss there is keeping track of. If it shifts, we are going to mark that. We need the wind to be facing the direction inward so our ripples that crashes correctly."

Jesper asks, "And the small ripples?"

"That. Is for helping us avoid colliding with those hunks of sinkers over there" Will jerks his thumb to a big one that nearly Hal didn't see.

Edvin puts up a hand amiably.

Will turns and sighed again, "What?"

"How?"

Will stared at him, for a super long time. Edvin shifted uncomfortably, "Um…you can not answer if you don't-"

"How what?"  
"…..Oh….right. How does that work?" Edvin nearly ended right there, then adds "The small ripples"

Will looks out at the front, "What happens when the water hits the shores? The have waves as it travels towards them, but when it ends, it falls and pushes back. Islands do this, so we can expect the same for these small pricks….OARS LEFT SIDE, TURN! SHARP LEFT TURN AND STOP!" Will shouts with a striking voice.  
Ingvar looks around confused, "Left side? Wait …"

Lydia calls out right after Will, "PORT SIDE!"

Hal calls out, "Brace! Hold!" Everyone grabbed something attached to ship, in hopes of not being thrown off the boat. The ship creaked and shudders left sharply and halts right on the water.

Will stood up from a stable stance and looks to his right side. "Well…"

Everyone slowly made their way to the front and looked at what was the edge of the fog.

"… thought that mountain was a large hunk of rock that we couldn't go around just by tilting…" Will takes off his hood.

The Herons and the Araluens looked at the shores not far from where they were and looked up as they saw a broken massive mountain that rose.

Ooo

Jesper and Edvin reports, "It seems like there has been some massive earthquake or some sort. Those rocks have rolled and fell down from a super high height- and those rocks are big."

"What do you think Stig?" Hal asks.

Stig thought a bit, "Volcano?"

Will touched the sand and looks around, "Well we're stuck here anyway."

Ulf widened his eyes, "W-wait. What? Did you just say we are stuck here?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Translation fishheads, he said we can't leave this pla- wait."

Everyone turned and looked at him, "We can't leave?"

Will sigh exasperatedly, "That IS what I said, did I not?" turning his head at Alyss.

"Why?" Stig cocked his head to one side.

Edvin answers before Will did, "The ripples."

"What about them?" Stefan crosses arms.

"They aren't going the same way as we would have arriving here. It makes sense to stay here instead of getting poked by those jagged rocks." Edvin explains.

Will puts a hand shading over his eyes, looking up, "It's a relatively bright place in the middle of a fog. Fascinating." As he looked at the sunset colors of the sky.

Alyss puts a hand on his shoulder, "Take me with you."

"What?" Will looks at her questioningly.

She gives her a funny look, "I know what. Your. Thinking. You are going to say…"

"Alright friends, break camp and settle for the night. We'll check the place out tomorrow." Will said what Alyss was going to say.

Everyone nodded at that, the intensity of the fog and the –false- call of danger really gave a nerve shock. Not that anyone complained about resting anyway.

Ulf and Wulf were at it the next second after Will's call. With Ingvar and Stefan watching them fight over who did the most work that day.

Will set up his tent near the rocks that he first observed as a possible place to hike up over to check out. Alyss purposely puts her nearly a few meters oddly away from the main group.

Everyone sat around the fire eating and telling jokes and stories that they never seem to have an end of, Will nodded night and moved his way back to his tent.

Lydia sat beside Alyss as he left, "So how are you two?" The courier looked at the girl, "What do you mean?"

The olive-skinned girl gave her a bright smile, "Oh everyone knows. But I am asking for just the right words…"

Alyss shrugged, "Nothing really. Planning to sleep right now though, night!"

She got up and headed for her shelter. Lydia calls after her with a laugh, "Avoiding the question? Fine! I'll get the right answer outta you soon enough!"

Alyss mutters, "…well…there's something Will was avoiding and I will see to it that I watch him…"

Not that Will needed to wait for the rest of the crew to fall asleep, he just wanted to write down his discoveries and his mapping as discovering a new land area as Halt would have done. Also marking carefully from his memory, where they entered the fog and drew a map of the fogged area and its danger areas.

Sighed silently, satisfied with the map he opened his tent cover and looked at the dimming main fire. Then surveyed the surrounding area and saw Stig taking the first shift.

"Good." Will mutters. Taking precautions even on a seemingly secluded place was a good move.

Will slipped out of the encampment area and worked his way over the small path.

Ooo

"Dirt. Rocks. Cliffs. Bushes." Will crouched down and saw a giant animal-like print. "Now this is new… what could be this size?"

Feeling the large print. " An average skandian axeman warrior most likely but…"

Will's thoughts were cut off by a roar his ears picked up pretty far away. There was some mist that rose from the ground which wasn't too hard to see but it did limit to a point for any eye. The cloaked ranger made his way through further and turned a small corner of the sheer mountain which he faced a man who stared right back at him. The crossbow warrior looked at the darkness but then turned away and headed back where Will who leaned right on the trunk of a tree watched. He saw men, ships, shouting and roaring. There was also torches set around. "A camp?" Will whispers.

He took a closer look as he crouched down in front of a ridged small rocky area.

Peering over and saw something that caught his eyes in the cages, "What in the blazing devils are those beasts?"

The young ranger took a better look at what was inside the cages. He saw 6 people locked up and then 5 other massive cages that contained something large like an abnormally large animal.

He turned around to see Alyss behind him, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I think those guys are the bad guys." Alyss points at the guards and the fleet of ships beached on the boats.

"You didn't answer-"

Alyss stares right into his eyes, "I told you, I knew what you were up to so I followed. It wasn't hard anyway…" she hides next to Will and looks down at the camp.  
"Any idea who they might be?"

"Locals of this island, who are dealing with pirates and looters?" Will suggested hopefully.

Alyss stares at him, "Go ask them then. I know you always have a good instinct of those." Giving him a little nudge.

Before they could do anything, suddenly one of the large cages snapped which then somehow to them like an unseen force broke the cage of the 6 people who were contained.

Watching in some amazement, they saw quick organized movements as they tried to flee and open up the other big cages as well.

Will heard some shouts and a laugh that wasn't really pleasant to his ears, the ranger aimed and fired right in front of a fleeing person who jumped back in fright. Then within seconds later a trap sprang that would have been a painful injury, or worse death.

He continuously shot all over the beach where traps lay, for what seemed like an unprotected beach.

Alyss raised an eyebrow, "So you're taking the caged people's side?"

Will shrugs, "So far I'm just enjoying this trip real fine. Real fine Alyss." Giving one last look at the camp before heading off the way they came from.

"I was itching to get some decent target practice. This mist is thickening, let's go."

Alyss murmured to herself, "Like the mist would make your navigation any worse."

* * *

 **** **-crawls out of a hole-**

 **Hello! I am…sort of?... Back! Summer…well… I still got some sort of school so still pretty occupied but I can work on this now! Hope you guys didn't miss me. This is Chapter 4 of Alliance!**

 **For those who is on Modern Apprentice as well, :/ is my reaction. It is at an awkward point as many can tell, but I will definitely work on upping the problem and get some chapters moving! No worries!**

 **See ya'll later on in chapter 5, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Pulse out!**

 **…but crud- I did look at the new HTTYD season… crud. If you guys know what I mean, from what the episode told us, one of my characters…I'll be considering what I'll do with that...**


	5. Chapter 5 Arrows of Thor

**Chapter 5 Arrows of Thor**

* * *

 _To All reviewers: This is the chapter! Updated! Thanks for the reviews and enjoying the story SO far._  
 _evanlyncassandraaltman: They tend to be like that XD All kiddish._  
 _Rocker on: thanks for rocking me on!_  
 _Predictions: Thanks! As you may have seen, i am slow on ideas too but keep it up and ideas will flow naturally! That goes for all of you reading this now!_

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?" one of the moans with their speech slightly slurred.

Astrid looked up to see a well-seasoned wooden bar and across was a shape of a monstrous nightmare. She turned around and the others in the cage started coming around.

She rushed over to Hiccup and shook him awake. Not that he was any more better condition than her.  
"Did we get captured?" Fishlegs questions but still with a daze.  
Tuffnut wiped his eyes and looked at the feet. "My feet is all tingly…" –sniff- "And smells like spoiled yak milk".

"That's my feet, genius! And it doesn't smell bad! It's better than yours- which probably still smell 2 times more worse" Ruffnut smacks him with her helmet.

Tuffnut glares at her, "Well, in that case yours smell 5 times. No, 7 times worse!"

"Yeah right. That makes yours 70 times more!" Ruff growls at her twin.

"Say what you want, me and chicken agrees that it's 70 times worse and 2 times worse! That makes it….." He proceeds to count with his fingers. "….1 times worse! Plus a yak and the chieftain's boot!"

Snotlout crosses his arms across his chest, "Uh no you two. Both of you smell bad. Now let's get to why are we stuck in a cage, in. the. Middle. Of. NOWHERE!"

"My…my…my who do we have here?" Dagur laughs for 2 seconds and stops.

"Wait, HICCUP! What are you doing here? How did you find our secret base?" With the little drastic spike of volume here and there.

Savage raises his hand, "Uh sir, you put them there."

Dagur sighs and rolls his eyes, "Hold on a second Hiccup."  
And he turns around and shouts at him, "DO I LOOK LIKE A YAK?"

One of the guards whispers yes to his partner with a spear.  
Savage looks at Dagur and gulps, "No."

"Okay…."With a light tone. "…Well DON'T tell me WHAT I already know!" Dagur hysterically answers. Snotlout points to his head and draws a mini circle while a descending whistle. Astrid casts him a glare nodding to Hookfang still down on the ground. That wiped off the small smirk off his face.

Dagur turns back to the group and asks, "Now tell me. How did you get here?"

Fishlegs opens his mouth to answer, "Well-"  
"I WASN'T asking you. Was I?" Dagur stares at him dead in the eye then looks at him up and down very closely.

Fishlegs gulps. He could feel the cold shivers on his neck.

"Sorry, that was my feet. I needed a place to put it so I could see how high I can put my feet up. So far I'm winning" Tuffnut explains.  
Snotlout hisses, "Can you two be more serious?" Then in a more petite, affectionate tone, "My precious dragon is tied UP!"

Fishlegs shuffles away rubbing his neck. Then remembering something, raised his hands to his nose. "Yuck" with a short remark. He noticed that Dagur was still inspecting him. "Uhh…"

Dagur breaks out in to a weird laugh before getting in a serious face. "You're a funny one. I don't see something that Hiccup has." He pauses for an effect. "You don't wear the same clothes!"

Savage face palms. And the guard with a crossbow in a deep voice says to a person holding the spear, "I was going for the leg."

Hiccup grabs the bars and speaks in a weak but firm tone, "Dagur, will you please just tell us what you want. At least get our dragons some water."  
Dagur diverted his gaze slowly to him, "Ah! Brother! I finally caught you now!"

Astrid looks at Hiccup with a very confused look which he responded with a shrug. The warrior in blue turned and saw Stormfly tilting her head at her which she smiled and gave her a signal to break the cage at her call. She whispered to the rest in the cage that they will move quickly to get their dragons and get off of the beach. Hiccup stalls, "Yeah great you caught us now. What do you want to do now?"  
Dagur opens his mouth then pauses. "Oh ho ho I know what you're doing Hiccup!"

Astrid darts her eyes at him with a wide eye whispered inaudibly, "Wait is he that smar.."

"You're trying to make me come with more plans on how to finish you guys off!" Dagur pronounces with a big laugh.  
"..course not" Astrid rolls her eyes with a little bit of relief.

Hiccup looks to the right and left, "Oh…. Uh ahhaah! Yes! You figured out what I was trying to do!" With a little arm swing to the right with a fist.

Astrid waves and suddenly the cage's joints fell apart with a mighty crack like a whip, which they began to escape charging for their dragons. Dagur watched mortified of what's happening. Savage calls for more guards but then Dagur cuts him off, "Hold on… they won't get too far…maybe they'll leave a leg or two…" with an evil grin.

Hiccup ran straight for Toothless when out of nowhere, an arrow shot right infront of him. Just then a big trap immediately sprang which could really, would of taken his dear leg.

"Where'd that come from? Stop everyone! There are traps set all over…I would've been called Legless and Toothless if it wasn't for the arrow." Hiccup joked half-heartedly.

Astrid looked around to see Dagur giving off a smirk and saw no crossbows raised.  
Fishlegs noticed too and asked the unspoken question, "Who shot that?"

Snotlout looks around with a fist, "Well whoever it is, they missed and they won't get us and our dragon that easy."

Tuffnut shouts, "Yeah!"  
Ruffnut joins in, "Yeah! ….wait what are we celebrating about?"

She suddenly feels a strong narrow current of wind as something flew past her ears, which they all looked at another arrow shot with an incredible speed and-accuracy, which they lay another trap that sprang.  
Dagur shouts angrily, "WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHO'S SHOOTING THESE ARROWS. They're ruining my beautiful plan!"  
Recovering in a split second, "Get 'em!"  
Savage asks, "But sir, we don't even remember where we put the traps. It's all over…some of our own will get struck by them for sure!"

Dagur rubs his chin and looks at the 6, "Well they aren't going anywhere fast anyway. Get the rest of the men and pick em off one by one"

In less than a few minutes, arrows shot out across the landing to the cages where all the traps nearly simultaneously sprung, clearing the way.  
Hiccup looked with some amazement, "Thank Thor! Let's take this chance while we can! Let's go get our dragons!"

Tuffnut asks, "Wait. Doesn't Thor carry a hammer?"

Fishlegs nods, "Yes, Thor does very well carry a hammer. Very powerful."

"Does he use arrows? Why did Hiccup talk about Thor if he doesn't?"

Astrid sighs, "Does it matter? Let's get away from here for now!"

They all went after their dragons and freed them.  
Fishlegs pointed out, "Look Hiccup, the mist is getting thicker… how will we fly out of this?"

Snotlout gets on Hookfang, "Who cares? If you want to get shot by those nasty crossbows Dagur's men got aiming right now at us, be my guest."  
"Snotlout is right, we need to get out of here. We'll think of what we'll do from here. Let's go!" Hiccup points to the sky.

Dagur picks up a piece of the cage and throws it on the ground again in anger, "Why isn't anyone hitting them!"

One of the men explains, "The mist is blocking a clear shot, we can't get them."

There was a silence which they could only hear the flaps of dragon's wings and some cheers in the fading distance. Soon all they could hear was the low roar of waves sliding in and out of the beach. All of a sudden, a deadly snap nearly took Dagur's foot.

"WHO PUT THESE UP? They are going to go hungry for tonight's dinner for this! WHAT A STUPID PLAN SAVAGE" he shoulders bumps him as he walks back to the tents.

Savage looked at him deflated and signals the rest to clear the beach for any more unsuspecting traps. They of course, didn't want to lose their foot either.

* * *

 **HELLLLO! :D**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR. If not, then happy whatever you may celebrate... or have a great day!**

 **This is Chapter 5! I feel bad for the yaks but maybe Gorlogs are more worse? What do you think?  
** **Yaks vs Gorlog**

 **Ew, okay i'm eating pizza right now as i put this up so i don't want to lose this delicious pizza.**

 **Hope you are having a great winter break if you are having it right now! If not, don't worry i feel you're pain.**

 **-sighs as i think of school in one week-**

 **That is all! See you in Chapter 6!  
**

 **Feel free to PM me or comment of ideas or whatever you want! I'm always open to chat or anything! :)**

 **~Pulse out!**

 **25/12/2016**


End file.
